One Hundred
by spottedhorse
Summary: Brass is having a very bad day. This is my 100th story, hence the title.


So here it is, my 100th. Yeah I know, I haven't finished 99 yet. I'm still working on it. But my computer crash took the wind out of my sails on that one and I'm having to find the muse again, so I'm struggling there. In the meantime, I'd been rolling the suggestions for #100 around in my head. This isn't exactly what was suggested. But it is what the little fuzz bunnies in my brain came up with. I hope you like it. I tried to include a little bit of some of our favorite stuff with the Brassman, h/c, humor, snarkiness, humility, and a little romance. Oh yeah, and there's a little crime in here too. It is a little longer than the usual one shot but I couldn't find a good place to break it, so it's all done. I've given up on asking for reviews, you guys ignore me anyway so...happy reading!

* * *

><p>It's strange, the places your mind goes when you're under stress, in danger. Usually, I stay focused on the perp. But every now and then there's a situation that I have no control over and in my panic and frustration, my mind goes haywire. My training keeps me in the fray but I'm on automatic, my mind is thinking other thoughts. It happened to me that night, the night that changed everything.<p>

I'd worked second shift and had just left the building. The warning tone sounded on the gas gauge and even though I was beat, I pulled into the corner C-store gas station. It hadn't been one of my best days… one of those Murphy's Law kind of days where everything went wrong.

It had started with Ecklie in my office, his hawkish face glowering over a case that had been closed the previous week. Seems we arrested a guy with political connections, including the sheriff. What could I say, all the evidence pointed to the guy's guilt. But it ruined the start of my day.

Then we had a case involving an officer down. Half the department rolled only to find out that the rookie had dropped his weapon and shot the toe off his left shoe. His toe was creased but nothing major. And no real crime involved other than we had recruited this kid for the department and paid hard to come by dollars for his training.

The highlight of the shift had been watching the new guy over at CSI. DB Russell had been brought in to corral the graveshift, which was fine with me. Catherine was a good supervisor in many ways, but she tended to let the guys have too much rope sometimes. With Nick and Greg it usually turned out okay; we'd trained them and knew where their weaknesses were. But Langston was so smart with the science stuff we sometimes forgot he was still new to the whole investigative process and the pitfalls of the job. It had taken Gil years to let Nick off the chain because he knew, like all of us did, that Nick tends to let his emotions lead. But Langston…he was given free rein almost immediately. And we all paid a price, Ray especially. Now Russell was doing his job and doing it well. He'd already tightened their leashes and was holding everyone accountable. Kind of reminded me of when I was over at CSI. Back then though, I was the disciplinarian and Grissom was the lead for all the science stuff. It worked for us until I got kicked back to homicide. It had actually surprised me that Gil had managed to keep the troops in line after I left, being mentor, lead science geek, and handling the administrative stuff. But somehow he did, for the most part. But once he left, everything just seemed to fall apart, despite Catherine's best efforts at holding what was left of the team together. I dunno, maybe it all had just been too much… Sara leaving, Gil's disintegration, and Warrick's death. Maybe this guy would prove to be just what the team needed.

But thinking about all that had just darkened my already bad day. And so when it was time to leave, I bolted for the door. And as I finished pumping the gas and put the cap back on, I realized that my luck wasn't getting any better. The receipt printer was out of paper. Tempted as I was to just get in the car and drive, I knew I'd forget the purchase. So I trudged across the lot and into the store. That's when my luck really soured.

It was obvious from the moment I walked into the store that something was very wrong. The clerk stood tensely behind the counter, his eyes darting nervously to a man standing off to the side, facing him. There was a child there too, or so I thought. Just as I stepped to the counter, she turned towards me and I realized it was a woman, a very short one. She looked anxious as well.

The hairs on the back of my head were bristling but I couldn't tell what was wrong. Were the two a couple and I'd walked in on an argument? "Your pump is out of printer paper," I growled at the clerk as my mind continued to evaluate the situation.

Again his eyes darted to the man and at that moment I realized I'd stepped into deep shit. Somehow, I'd wandered into the middle of a robbery. And of course, my piece was still locked in the glove box of my car, since I was off duty.

Like I said before, sometimes things just go on automatic. I knew I had to cover the civilian, the little woman who stood just a couple of feet from me. There was nothing I would be able to do for the clerk, other than yell a warning. But I needed to put myself between the woman and the suspect. So feigning a candy bar hunt, I perused the rack of goodies that lined the front of the counter, moving around the woman and closer to the perp. It was then that a glance in the big round mirror behind the clerk's head that I spotted the second guy crouched behind the last row of shelves.

The perp closest to me must have sensed that the jig was up, because that was when he showed his gun. But I was at least in the position I had aimed for, between him and the woman and reasonably blocking her from the second guy. So I just froze in place.

From behind me, the highest pitched, squeakiest voice I'd ever heard spoke up. "Look, just take the money," she screeched. And all I could think was "I'm risking my life for _that _voice?"

The second man came out from behind the shelf and moved behind the counter. Instinctively I moved slightly to provide some cover for the mouse behind me. After shuffling a few steps, I was content that I was doing as much as I could to block her from both dangers. But my movement made the first guy uneasy and he pointed his weapon at my head. I lifted my hand in a sign of acquiescence, hoping to calm him.

I'm not sure what the clerk did to set off his guy, but next thing I knew blood was flying in my direction. Jerking around to follow it back to the source, I saw a huge gash on his face and the next blow that put him down. "Well, that just makes my job easier," I thought, as I eased back, closer to the woman.

Then the mouse squeaked again. "You didn't have to do that!" She was glaring at the perp behind the counter, ready to go across and take him on herself, I'm sure.

"Shut up," he yelled at her. Then turning to the other perp, he instructed. "Lock 'em in the cooler."

My day was getting crappier by the minute.

Perp number one waived his gun at us and motioned towards the back. I couldn't find an opening to take these guys down and besides, there were the civilians. My goal was to get through this without anyone dying. Resigned to the idea of a few hours of near freezing temperatures, I took a step. That's when all hell broke loose.

I've never been able to understand it, but there is something about the brakes on patrol units… I noticed it back in Jersey and I'd noticed over the years in Vegas. It doesn't matter what the mechanics do, the brakes on patrol units squeal. Just as I took my step, I heard the brakes out front. So did the perps.

Unfortunately Minnie Mouse didn't, or didn't know what it was. She launched into a tirade about being put in the cooler. God, the woman was a force to be reckoned with…And absolutely beautiful when riled. Her green eyes darkened and glittered brightly, almost as if sparks were firing and the color that rose in her cheeks … My knees weakened as I watched her, knowing I should stop her but mesmerized by her veracity at the same time.

Perp One reached around me, even though I tried to move to block him. He grabbed Minnie and slapped her hard across the mouth, knocking her down. Just as he raised his hand to hit her again, I knelt next to her, as if I was going to tend to her, prepared to cover her if I had to. It worked only because Perp Two called our guy over.

"Stay down," I growled softly to Minnie. She looked up at me, holding her jaw where she'd been hit, her sparkling green eyes wide with fear… and anger. And now that anger was directed at me.

"Just because _you_ want to roll over and play dead…" she hissed, "doesn't mean I'm going to."

Damn, I'd been wrong. She wasn't a mouse; she was a cat…a screetchy cat. I was only slightly miffed by her implication that I was a coward; I was more worried about what she might do. I'd taken one bullet for a civilian in recent memory and wasn't really up for a repeat performance… not if I could avoid it. I didn't care how much she made my cock twitch.

Besides, if I could corral Catwoman, the cavalry was on its way. All I had to do was keep us all alive. Glancing over at the two perps, I began to formulate a plan. They'd moved away from the counter and were positioned behind some shelves near the door. I scooted away from the feline pixie and around behind the counter. The clerk was still out cold. Nothing I could do. If I tried to move him it would draw attention back to us and I didn't want that kind of attention. Not until I had the capricious kitten hidden away.

I heard the two perps arguing and took advantage of the moment to scoot back to her. She was still nursing her wounded jaw but from the expression on her face, I knew she was plotting something.

And that's when things went really off the deep end for me. I could tell she was going to make a move. And I knew I had to stop her. But instead of acting on instincts, my mind flashed back to a law enforcement conference I'd attended a few months before. One of the topics had been about psychological evaluations of victims reactions in kidnapping situations. This wasn't a kidnapping exactly, but the circumstances were close enough, I reasoned. So what did the facilitator say? I couldn't remember. And for some reason it was important to me at that moment to remember.

Now, don't get me wrong. Those conferences are good and over the years I've learned a few things. But when you're in a room with two civilians and two armed perps, your mind needs to be in the room too. Mine wasn't. Thankfully, my instincts were. Because as my mind was replaying the conference, Squeaky made her move.

In a truly feline fashion, she pounced on Perp One, who was at the window nearest us. It would have been humorous, if it wasn't so dangerous, the sight of the tiny woman leaping onto the back of the much larger man and hanging on for life as she scratched and clawed.

But I didn't have time to think about that. Number Two had turned and aimed at her head. Instinct took over and I took a leap of my own, lunging into him and knocking him straight out the door. I fell just as he went through the door and landed heavily on my shoulder. But I knew Squeaky had her claws full, so I pushed up and went for her perp's knees, taking him down.

Instantly, the patrolmen were through the door, the first one, Meyers, cuffing the perp in a business like fashion. Which was fine with me because I'd landed on my shoulder again and was convinced that it was dislocated, at the very least.

Meyer's partner, Logan, headed for Catwoman. She screeched at him…something about taking his time. I heard Meyer calling for a bus and then he helped me sit up. "You okay, Cap?"

"Cap? As in Captain?" she shrieked.

Trying to be helpful, Meyer looked across at her. "This is Captain Brass, Ma'm…. from Homicide."

Her catlike eyes focused on me with a new vengeance. "You're a cop? And you were just…just going to let them…. You…." And then thankfully one of the EMTs distracted her.

Thing is, with her quiet I finally got a good look at her face. And something deep inside my core tightened. She really was beautiful, in a pixie sort of way. And there was so much intelligence showing in her stare, along with annoyance of course. And I knew I was in real trouble. Because her effect on me was … tongue tying to say the least.

I watched her as another unit arrived and took the perps away. And I watched her more as the paramedic checked her over and another was checking me out. Thing was, she kept glancing my way too. And I'm egotistical enough to think maybe she saw something she liked.

Finally, I found a voice. Looking across at her I fired, letting all my frustration with her out. "You could've gotten us killed," I snapped.

She glared at me, her green eyes blazing. "Somebody had to do something. How was I supposed to know you were a cop?"

I could feel my blood beginning to boil. "What was I going to do, blurt it out?" I snarked at her. "Hey guys, hey…I'm a cop so just put your guns down and give yourselves up like good little boys. Let's everybody play nice. Yeah right. Like that was going to happen."

She took a deep breath. "You could've told me," she said in a meeker voice. She was visibly backing down from her earlier antagonism. And as I watched her chest heaving, and oh god was that something I didn't need to be focused on, I could tell that the adrenaline rush that had propelled her into action was now draining away. And the fear was showing in her eyes. A breakdown was on its way.

I wanted to make that fear go away, tell her it was okay now. Something in me, that part of me that swore to serve and protect all those years ago, wanted to do just that. But who was I kidding; there was something about her… I wanted a lot more than that.

But she was too young for me, way too young. At least I thought so until I heard the EMT ask her age. I smirked as she quietly answered that she was forty-three. Seventeen years is a big age gap, but I'd originally thought she was in her thirties, so I was feeling more comfortable with the numbers. Even though my mind was formulating ways to get to know her better; a coffee date, dinner, maybe just a phone number, my mouth didn't seem to be working. Usually it is the other way around. My mouth works fine; it's my brain that shuts down.

So you can imagine my surprise when the EMT pronounced her okay and she got up to leave, she slipped a piece of paper in my shirt pocket that was on the floor beside me. Then glancing towards me, or more like at my chest appreciatively, she walked out. Later, when no one was looking I pulled it out. It had her name, Shaylee Evans, her phone number and the words, call me.

Her name was Shaylee Evans. I tumbled the name around in my brain. It wasn't a usual kind of name but then, she wasn't a usual kind of person. Shaylee….

Quickly I stuffed the paper in my pants pocket, not willing to risk it falling out of the shirt. The EMTs were making noises about me going to the hospital and I knew my shirt would be tossed around.

It was morning before the hospital was finished with me. Finally at home, I glanced at the clock and full of all the courage pain meds can provide, I pulled out the paper and called her number. My courage failed though, when the call went to voicemail and I ended it without leaving a message.

My shoulder was all kind of colors. I made that discovery when I decided to take a shower. Getting back into the sling after was more of a challenge than I really wanted but I knew that I'd regret not slinging it later. So I fought with the fabric and finally got my arm settled.

Sleeping was more difficult. After trying to get comfortable in the bed, I gave up and settled into my recliner instead. The arms of the chair gave added support to the arm and took pressure off the shoulder. I'd learned that trick a few years back when I'd dislocated it in a charity hockey game.

A few days in the sling and my shoulder was doing better so the doc signed off on my return to duty … desk duty. I hate desk duty but it was better than sitting at home watching Sopranos reruns, so I took it. The good part was I was working first shift, so the hours were kinda normal.

It was midway through the second day back when Conrad Ecklie called me to his office. He needed some help with a PR problem and since I was riding a desk, I was elected. Sometimes life just sucks.

He waved me into his office as I approached his door, so I stepped right in. Everything after that's kind of a blur. I realized immediately that there was a third person in the room and turned to find out who. And there she sat, Shaylee Evans. And dammit, she was wearing a smug expression and her eyes were twinkling at me.

I took in her mahogany hair, her green eyes, her pixie nose, and her mouth that looked like it would break into a smile any moment. Then I checked out the rest of her and the doll was stacked. I hadn't really noticed that at the hold up. But her clothes were tighter fitting that day in Ecklie's office and showed every luscious curve the woman possessed.

I must've lingered a little too long on her assets because I heard Conrad clearing his throat. Abashed, I looked up and into her eyes; eyes that were smoking, and I'm not talking angry smoke here either. Geez, how that woman could knock a guy off his game with just a look…

Ecklie started talking but I was only half listening, every nerve in my body tuned into the petite woman sitting on the couch. And when the meeting was over and I started to leave, a small hand reached out and snagged my arm. "Uh uh…you're mine," she squeaked. Next thing I knew I was being led out of the principal's office like a penitent schoolboy… and feeling an odd sense of glee about it.

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind it clicked that maybe I'd missed something important spilling out of Ecklie's mouth. This elfin little firecracker was leading me through the halls of PD and I had no idea why, not that I was complaining but maybe there was information I needed. "So, tell me again….what's this all about?" I asked.

"I'm the liaison between your PD and Moviewerx Productions. They're making a movie here and need assistance with everything from traffic control around the location shots to technical advising. And according to your Under-Sheriff, you're it," she said matter of factly.

"Never heard of Moviewerx," I said brilliantly, feeling like the dumbass I was.

"Doesn't matter," she said straightforwardly. "You're still mine." Tickled with that concept and my mind painting all kinds of dirty pictures, I glanced in her direction. Her face looked flustered and I realized she was tripping over her words now. "Um, for the movie I mean…not for anything else…just the movie," she continued awkwardly, …professionally mine, you see…. just in case…" Her voice faded away and consternation took hold of her face.

I couldn't help it, I smirked. Finally I'd twisted her up like she seemed to always be doing to me. The little dynamo from the hold up had been replaced by a flustered, blushing, tame little feline that I planned on having purring next to me in the near future. God, she was beautiful when she was flustered.

"I um, have some files on my desk... I probably should um…" Again my brilliance was devastating.

"Okay." She replied. "We'll go by your office before we leave for the shoot."

She looked around while I closed the files and put them in the appropriate places. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her looking at the picture of Ellie on my shelves. She turned to me and asked, "who's the little girl?"

"My daughter, a very long time ago," I told her.

"She's cute. And then she looked more closely at me and back to the photo. "Must look a lot like her mother. I don't see you in her."

"Um…yeah," I agreed, a sharp pang twisting inside. Thankfully she moved to some of the other things in the shelf.

"I'm sorry," she said as she continued to look at the shelves.

That got my attention and I turned my head to look at her. "For what?" I was confused.

"I basically accused you of being a coward the other day. Clearly you are not, if these recognitions and awards mean anything."

Glancing at the shelves, I shrugged. "Needed something to fill the shelves. I've got over thirty years in. Anyone with that many years has a few of those things."

She turned and looked at me; I mean, really looked at me. Those green eyes searched my face and although I don't know what she was looking for, she seemed to find it. "Still, I was wrong," she said quietly. And then in a brighter, more energetic tone she added, "I really am sorry."

"Okay," I said, keeping with her lighter the mood. "Apology accepted." I really didn't want to dwell on it, dredge up things that needed to stay settled.

She smiled, one that lit her eyes, and I felt myself losing ground again. "So I'm finished here," I told her. "We can go in my car…"

We headed out to the movie set. They were filming around some of the casinos and had a big tent set up in a parking lot behind one of them. Most of the day I was in the tent since traffic wasn't a problem and they were doing mostly set up shots. Frankly, I wasn't sure why I was needed there. But the food spread was pretty good and there were some cute little pieces wandering around, so I relaxed and enjoyed the experience. Shaylee didn't stay glued to me but did seem to hover in my general area, occasionally coming over to share a funny story or tantalizing detail about the actors. I listened and laughed and managed a few good quips as the day wore on.

My little minx disappeared for awhile but showed up again around 5:00. "I think they're wrapping up for the day," she informed me. "I know it's been kind of boring today but tomorrow will be better, I promise."

"You dismissing me," I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But if you could be back in the morning?"

"Sure, okay…" I watched as she seemed to hesitate. "Hey…um, I was thinking… you have plans tonight?" Geez, when did I get so awkward?

"Um, well…I do have a few calls to make… but not really, no…no plans," she answered equally awkward.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner and then maybe I can show you some of the city, from an insider's view."

She smiled. And then she blushed. And then she sighed. "Thank you. But, I don't think it would be a good idea." And then looking up to me with those glistening green eyes she added with a tremble, "the antagonism …" and then she scurried away.

I stood there, frozen. "The antagonism?" I thought we'd moved past that. I'd hoped so anyway. But as I watched her oh so perfect little ass hustle away I shrugged, apparently not.

The next day had a little more excitement. A crazy fan managed to get past all the security and got to one of the actors, William something, didn't recognize him. But the crazy fan did. She laid a big one on him in the middle of a scene. He wert all Prima Dona and threw a temper tantrum.

Along with one of the security guys, I managed to pry her off him and he retreated to his trailer. Pixie was next to me in a flash. "Do you want to charge her?" I asked. "We can arrest her and hold her downtown awhile."

Shaylee's eyes widened. "Arrest her? No… too much publicity…the wrong kind. Just…just get her out of here and…I don't know, threaten her or something."

Smirking, I glared at her. "What, do I look like Mafia?"

"Well, no…but…" She was flustered again, wondering if she'd upset me.

Relenting a little, I patted her arm. "Okay, we'll get her out of here. No publicity."

A few minutes later I saw her talking with one of the producers. They kept glancing my way. I was sure that was the end of it; I'd be back with desk duty by the end of the day. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her on the phone, still glancing guiltily towards me.

I really didn't mind that I would be sent packing. The whole movie set scene was kind of boring, just standing around watching the actors preen. But I would miss the opportunities to yank the pixie's chain. Oddly enough, her screechy voice was growing on me. And I enjoyed watching her eyes flare when I yanked just right.

I watched as she walked towards me, determination in her face. "Captain Brass," she peeped.

Holding up my hand, I stopped her. "Why don't you call me Jim?"

Her expression softened and a small grin broke at the corners of her mouth. "Jim…" she drawled. I grinned back and winked which brought the most fascinating blush to her cheeks and my mind painted images that should've made me blush.

Then she got all serious again. "We need a guy, someone to deliver a line in one of the scenes. They actor we had lined up is a no show. And Peter thought you'd be perfect. You've got the look they want."

The grin fell and I know my face reflected my shock. "You want me to…"

"Act?" She chuckled. "No. It won't really be acting. Just be yourself and say the line. Then it's over."

"Can't," I replied. "Has to pass by the Sheriff and he'll never approve."

"Already called," she said. "Spoke with Mr. Ecklie. He gave the okay," she finished, trumping my approval card.

What can I say? I was stuck. Maybe the truth would work. "I don't want to," I confessed with a shrug.

She looked at me, her eyes wide and inviting. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad," she coaxed. "It's just one line and then it's over. Surely a macho guy like you can handle one simple line." She reached up and "straightened" my jacket lapel, her hand lingering over my chest. The little vixen was trying to beguile me into it.

I watched her face as her eyes darkened and her fingers twitched on my chest. There was a gleam in her eyes and she seemed distracted. And as my eyes followed the line of her arm down, they rested on the obviously strong heartbeat in her chest. My own breathing nearly stopped as I realized all the signs were there, the attraction I felt wasn't one sided.

I fought my instincts and waited to follow her lead. I didn't want to step over the line if I was wrong and if I was right, I didn't want to scare her off. "Please Jim," she finally said in that shrill voice of hers. Thing was, I was beginning to like the sound of it.

I couldn't resist. She was all but begging. "So what's in it for me?"

She looked at me, her mouth agape. "In it for you? Do you know how many people would love this opportunity? You'll be paid, if that's what you're asking… SAG wages."

"That's okay but that's not what I'm asking. I pull down a decent paycheck. So why should I put my mug out there like that?"

"Your name will appear in the credits; you can tell all your family and friends and they can see your name on the big screen."

Shrugging, I was deliberately being obtuse. "They'd recognize me on their own." I pinned her with my eyes. "So what're you going to do to make it worth my while?" I asked cheekily.

I watched smugly as understanding dawned on her. "I…I um….um…what is it you want?" Suddenly she was very nervous, afraid of what I might say.

Relishing her turmoil, I glanced around, scanning the area with my best cop glower, and then zeroed back in on her. Adopting my interrogation face, I gave her a once over and then tilted my head as if contemplating the possibilities, when I already knew what I wanted. Shifting my weight from one leg to the other, I glanced around again and then leaned forward just a little. "Dinner," I whispered conspiratorially.

Her eyes were huge as her lips formed a surprised "O". It was all I could do not to smile. I watched as she considered my proposition.

"Dinner?" she confirmed in her mouse like voice.

Deciding to go for broke, I nodded. "On you," I added gleefully.

"Uh…just dinner?" She was intrigued, I could tell. But she was nervous about it too.

So I grinned. "Unless you decide on dessert, of course. I'm always up for dessert."

A tantalizing shade of red flushed up her face and her eyes got even wider. Then she gave me the once over and murmured, "I'll bet you are." Then, realizing I'd probably heard that, her eyes flashed up to my face and she turned an even brighter shade of red.

I winked. "So when do I have to… perform."

"Ah…perform? Oh, you mean, for the movie… um, wait here and I'll see when they want you."

"Okay," I replied. "I promise I'll give it my best; deliver a mind blowing _performance_," I replied, emphasizing the last word. Watching her as she scurried away certainly gave me inspiration for one of my best.

My perfect role was as a detective. And while I wasn't playing Dirty Harry with a line like "Do ya feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk", I think I did okay. They had to film the scene three times but not because of me. The puffed up Prima Dona superstar kept tripping over his lines. And I'll admit I got a kick out of it.

We agreed on dinner the next night. I chose the restaurant at the Eclipse because I knew they had really good food, the movie crew wasn't staying there, and the atmosphere suited my goal.

She had dressed demurely in a dark blue little number that was a bigger tease than she realized, but I'm a good enough observer that I knew what she was doing. She wasn't as afraid of me as she was of her own response to me. We had wine with our dinner; I made sure of that. And after her second glass she began to relax.

I managed to get her to talk about herself a little, which was good because I sure as hell didn't want to talk about me. She started out as an actress but had trouble landing roles because of her small size. "Everybody wanted me to play little girls," she chirped. "And at first that was okay because I was still in my early twenties. But after a point…well, I got tired of playing little girls."

"Wouldn't be believable anyway," I suggested.

The look she shot me full of hurt. "You…you think I'm old?"

Snorting a laugh, I nodded negatively. "Not me sister. I've got a few years on you. But," glancing over that part of her that was on display above the table, "you're not built for the part."

"Oh," she replied, her eyes fluttering as another blush began to rise. "Um, thank you." She couldn't meet my eyes so I tilted my head and eased into her line of sight. "It's the truth. From where I'm sitting, you're all woman." I tried to sound sincere but my heart was racing and I know I came across as just another horny bastard. Which…Yeah, I probably was.

After we finished dinner, I led her onto the casino floor. We stopped at the craps table and I put down a few chips and I picked up a pair of dice. I rolled them once and won so I left the chips on the table and picked up the dice again. But this time, I held them out for her and said "blow." She got flustered again and I smirked. You'd have thought I'd asked for a blowjob. But she played along and blew ever so softly on the dice in my hand, her warm breath tickling my skin. And it was my turn to be a little flustered.

She played Blackjack for a couple of hands using the chips I'd won at craps. She lost. A younger couple walked by as we turned away from the table. It was pretty obvious they were on their honeymoon and taking a break from the fun and games of the honeymoon suite and playing some of the casino games. But their hands were all over each other and they couldn't stop looking and smiling at each other. And I smiled too as I felt Shaylee's hand wiggle into the crook of my arm.

I stood behind her at the roulette table. And by that time I was so intoxicated by her, I wasn't afraid to let a little of my pent up frustration out. So I leaned in, just a little… just enough to let her know what she was doing to me. And I flirted with the back of her neck, because suddenly it was the most enticing thing in the room. And as she lost the last few chips in my stash, I was rewarded with her pressing further back into me.

Sliding my arm around her waist we walked toward the door when suddenly she stopped. Turning slightly, she rested her hand on my chest and with a breathy voice she spoke, "Jim, can we get a room?"

It was my turn to be flustered. In fact, I thought I was going to explode as blood rushed through my veins, warming me and weakening my muscles at the same time. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I'd had plenty of hook ups with women before. But what this little vixen was doing to me…it was something different. "You sure?" I asked with a somewhat squeaky voice of my own.

"I don't think…." She paused, looking shy all of a sudden. "I won't make it back to my hotel."

_Damn…holy shit_, my mind was reeling. I knew she was attracted; I had no idea… "Um yeah, sure…" Smooth Brass, really smooth.

The ride up in the elevator was tense… really, really tense. Neither of us could believe what was happening. I held her close as we made our way down the hall and she waited as I opened the door. She walked in first and turned as the door closed behind me. And that was the last shred of my self control.

I'm not sure who made the first move. And it seemed like we kissed forever, all the way across the room until we fell on the bed. And then we kissed more between efforts to remove clothing. And finally we were both on the bed, all restraints removed, and free to devour. I made her slow down a little, knowing that at this rate the night would be a short one.

But slowing down only heightened the sensations. I wanted her more than I'd wanted a woman in a long time. But I wanted the night to last too. So I concentrated on making her happy. And if her squeals and moans were any indication, she was very happy… again and again.

She clung to me as she descended the second time, trying to catch her breath. "No fair," she chirruped. "You keep …" I cut her off with another kiss as my fingers found a nipple.

She tried to speak again when I eased off her lips, "your shoulder…" so I shut her up again with more kisses and a tweak of her nipple.

It was insane. I couldn't kiss her enough, tweak her enough, touch her, or even set her off enough...Until finally I gave in and let her crawl on top of me. And then I couldn't get deep enough or thrust fast enough… Despite my shoulder, I rolled us and I was on top and I needed her even more. The connection was electric and mind numbing and oh so… beyond words. This wasn't just sex; I'd had sex before, plenty of times. This was…oh geez… there are no words.

And then I exploded. It wasn't just junior that exploded; it was all of me. And the little minx sucked every bit of my little army out of me that she could as she went into convulsions under me, her body as out of control as mine. Once we'd stopped shaking and quivering, we just laid there, our bodies tangled, too sated to move.

Just as I was beginning to doze, her fingers went to work again, only this time it tickled. I covered her hand with mine. "Baby, I don't think I can go again…not yet anyway."

She snickered. "Okay, I'll let you rest for a few but then…"

Oh geez, she had been sent to kill me. And then I decided it wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

We couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other that night. We'd doze and then one of us would wake up and start something. Usually it was the fingers playing across a sensitive area but sometimes it began with kisses. Or once, I went for gold out of the starting block. But if we were awake, our hands were all over each other… and our mouths and, well you get the picture. I didn't know I had that left in me at my age…an all nighter with more than one shot. What can I say; she brought out the best in me.

Moviewerx spent three weeks in Vegas, shooting. Shay and I spent our days trying to keep our hands off of each other. And our nights…they were spent making up for the daytime self -control.

And at the end of the three weeks I took a page out of Grissom's book. I quit my job, or officially retired actually, and hooked myself onto Shay's skirt tail. I tried to work for the company as a security guy but the Business Manager said I was distracting Shay from her work and I should keep my hands off her, so he fired me. I walked off the lot with a huge grin. Shay came home that night and told me she'd quit. It wasn't any fun without me there, she'd complained.

So we're living in my house in Vegas because it's paid for and my pension gives us enough to get by on. And occasionally I pick up consulting work at the casinos and Shay does some PR work from time to time. But for the most part, we go out once a week for entertainment and spend the rest of the time relishing one another. I still can't get enough of my little pixie and I don't think that's ever gonna change. And if anyone ever suggests again that we should try to keep our hands off one another… Well, I was a cop. My guns have guns….and I know how to use 'em. And Shay says I'm still the best shot she's ever had.


End file.
